bookofaberothfandomcom-20200215-history
Guild
A guild is an organized group of players within the world of Aberoth. A guild has one Leader and four descending ranks named Officer, Advisor, Veteran, and Associate by default. Any player can join a guild if they are invited and may leave any guild at any time. However, only Aberoth members can create guilds or become guild leaders. A player can create multiple guilds but can serve in only one guild at a time. Players can view information about their guild by using the guildinfo '''command. Clicking on a player will display what guild they are in (if any). Current guilds and their statistics can be viewed on Aberoth's Most Powerful Guilds page. When a player that is the leader of a guild is clicked on, text will appear saying 'You notice (Playername.) wearing an adorned emblem of (Guildname.).' When a player that is in a guild and is not the leader is clicked on, text will appear saying 'You notice (Playername.) wearing the guild emblem of (Guildname.).' Creating a Guild An Aberoth member can create a guild by saying the keyword '''guild to Tavelor and then agreeing to pay the 10,000 gold needed to complete the transaction. Alternately, a member may also create a guild by visiting the Aberoth Store and paying the appropriate fee in real money. The guild creator is automatically promoted to Leader, the highest rank in the guild. The guild size is initially limited to 5 members but can be increased for a fee. Naming a Guild A guild is nameless when it is first created. The guild creator can try out different preliminary names but can't invite members until the name is finalized. Guild names are limited to a length of 4 to 25 letters, with 4 words maximum. Once finalized, the guild name cannot be changed. Only finalized guilds will appear on the Most Powerful Guilds page. Inviting and Removing Guild Members The guild creator invites the first players to become guild members. If a player accepts an invitation, they are installed at the next-to-lowest rank level in the guild unless otherwise specified by the guild member extending the invitation. Guild members can also be removed by a higher ranking member if the guild settings so allow. The leader of the guild can set the guild rank that is required to invite or remove guild members. The default invite/remove rank is 4 (Veteran). Promoting and Demoting Guild Members Guild members can promote or demote other players in the guild as long as they outrank that player. They can promote and demote only to one rank lower than their own. A promotion or demotion changes the rank of a guild member by one level at a time. Multiple players can hold the same rank in the guild, but only the guild leader can hold rank level 1. The leader of the guild can set the guild rank that is required to promote or demote guild members. The default promote/demote rank is 3 (Officer). Renaming Guild Ranks Guild leaders may rename the five guild ranks if they choose, and as many times as they like, even after the guild name is finalized. Setting Number of Guild Ranks Guild leaders can set the number of ranks in their guild, from a minimum of 2 ranks to a maximum of 8. Any guild member may display their guild's current ranks. As the number of ranks is increased to 6, 7 or 8, additional default rank names are introduced. Increasing Guild Size As stated before, guild size is initially limited to five members. If the leader of the guild says the keyword guild to Tavelor once the guild has been created, they will be given the option to increase the size of the guild for an additional fee. The fee to increase guild size from 5 to 10 members is 20,000 gold and continues to go up each time the guild size is increased. Leaving a Guild A player can leave a guild at any time by using the command guildquityesiamsure. Resigning as Guild Leader A guild leader may abdicate at any time and may choose a successor to their position. If the leader does not choose a successor, the guild becomes leaderless, and any Aberoth member in the guild can claim leadership immediately. A guild leader is automatically demoted to rank level 2 after abdicating. Any guild that is leaderless for 7 days (real time) is disbanded. Engraving Items to a Guild Items can be engraved to a guild by using the guildengrave command at the tavern before dropping the item on the table. Any guild member can engrave items to their guild, but only guild members with a rank level of 2 or higher can unengrave guild items. Any guild member can use guild items as if they were engraved to them. The Scroll of Item Recall can recall items engraved to the guild as well as items engraved to guildmates of the caster. Items can be recalled only if they are on the ground or being carried by someone other than the owner. When the someone from their guild engraves an item and leaves it in his personal guildvault, no one else apart from people who have higher ranks than them can take the item. This provides security and privacy for their own personal vauluable item. Guild Enemies Players who take actions against members of your guild will become guild enemies. Their names will appear orange, signifying they can be killed without penalty. Clicking on a player with an orange name will reveal why they are currently an enemy of your guild. The following are actions that will make a player an enemy of your guild: *Unjustly killing a member of your guild within the last 24 hours (real time) *Carrying one or more items engraved to a member of your guild *Carrying one or more items engraved to your guild A player must still be a member of the guild for the guild to take revenge for that player's death. Guild War The leader of a guild can declare war against another guild by using the guildwar command. They can also make peace by using the guildpeace command but must wait one game hour (6 minutes in real time) after declaring war before they can do so. Any player may see their guild's current wars by using the guildwars command. Wars become active only if both guilds have declared war against each other. When two guilds are at war, members of the warring guilds see members of the other guild as red and can attack without gaining wanted time or infamy. All guild wars are displayed on Aberoth's Most Powerful Guilds page. Guild Vault Guild vaults are accessible only by members of a guild. They are useful for storing items of all kinds — especially those engraved to the guild — and for holding private guild meetings. Guild vaults can be accessed by walking through the right doorway in Gomald's bank. Any guild member can set up and upgrade a vault by talking to Gomald and paying the appropriate fee. You can set the rank players can pick up items in the guild vault using the guildpickuprank '''command. While in a guild vault, players cannot pick up an item that is part of a structure containing an item engraved to another guild member of equal or higher rank. In other words, guild members can "lock" structures (to all equal and lower ranks) by placing an engraved item somewhere in the structure. Even in locked structures, players may pick up items they dropped, and they may always take items engraved to themselves. Access to guild vault doors (starting with the 5th stage guild vault upgrade) can be restricted to guild members of a specified rank by using the '''doorrank command explained below. The restriction also prevents players below the specified rank from picking up items in the room behind the door. Guild Loot Limit The number of items a guild member can pick up from the guild vault per Aberoth day can be set by the guild leader by using the guildlootlimit command. The default limit is 20 items. Guild leaders are not subject to the loot limit as other guild members. Any new guild member that was not invited by the leader to join the guild must wait one Aberoth day before taking anything from the guild vault. Anyone can see the current loot limit with the command guildlootlimit. Guild Motto The guild leader may use the guildmotto command to set a motto or slogan for the guild. This can be anything up to 100 characters long. Any guild member may use this command to see the guild motto. The guild motto appears on the Most Powerful Guilds page if the guild is public. Guild Privacy The guildprivacy command can be used by a guild leader to toggle the privacy of their guild. All guilds are set to private by default but become public after using the command. A public guild will have guild member names and ranks displayed on the Most Powerful Guilds page by clicking on the guild name link. The guild motto will also be displayed. It may take up to 15 minutes for a privacy change to be reflected on the guilds page. Category:Guides Category:Aberoth user guide